


No More Next Times

by inSarahslife



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inSarahslife/pseuds/inSarahslife
Summary: Request: Can you write an explosive , bad as hell , break up with hopper?





	No More Next Times

Sighing and holding back your tears, you began to clean up the Italian meal that you had made for your dinner date with Hopper. He was almost two hours late, something that you had unfortunately grown used to dealing with. Yes, he was a cop, you understood that, but if he couldn’t handle the responsibility of his job and you then he should have never started dating you in the first place.

Whenever this happened you always told yourself that the next time it were to happen would be the day that you break up with him. But you always found yourself finding a reason to keep saying “next time”.

No more next times.

While you were drying the last dish you heard the front door open and quietly shut closed. Deciding that you were going to stand your ground and not give in, you remained at thes sink. He slowly walked over to you as if he knew that he really really messed up this time.

“Y/n” He hesitantly began, placing a hand on your shoulder in an attempt to get your attention. “I know I’m a little late–” You slapped his hand off your shoulder and turned to glare at him.

“A little late? A little late would’ve been, oh I’m sorry for being twenty minutes late, I was helping a little old lady cross the road. Or, forty five minutes late, sorry I got stuck in the worst traffic! You are two full hours late, and you don’t even call to tell me you’re going to be late. You just…be late.”

“I am so sorry, I promise next time I’ll call. It’s just–” He tried to explain why he was late this time.

“You don’t get it, do you? I don’t want a next time, Hopper.” You confessed looking him directly in the eyes with tears threatening to fall from your own.

“Okay, it won’t happen again. No more next times.” He assured you, taking your hands in his and rubbing the top of them with his thumbs.

“No…I can’t be with you anymore, Hop.” You shook your head and slipped your hands out of his.

“Come on, you don’t mean that. You’re just really pissed off at me right now.”

“I mean it. I want to break up.”

“So because I’m late a few times it means you want to end almost two years of all our amazing times we had together?” His voice rose a few octaves in a accusatory tone.

“This happens all the time, and I don’t think you understand how much it hurts me when you do it. It feels like you don’t give two shits about us. And if you don’t care, why should I?” You confessed. It felt to good to get that off your chest, you’d been holding it for so long it felt like you were going to implode.

“But, I do care. Honestly, I do. I promised you that I would love you forever and always so that’s what I’m trying to do.”

“Yeah, and promises can be broken. I thought you of all people would know that.” That seemed to set him off as his brows furrowed with anger.

“You know what? Fine. Leave. I don’t fucking care anymore. I don’t need you in my life, especially when you can’t comprehend that my life doesn’t revolve around you!”

“I wasn’t asking for your life to revolve around me, I was asking for your life to just have room for me in it!” You defended angrily.

“Well, you’re right. It didn’t from the beginning.” He venomously spat. “And now it never will.”

“Fuck you, Jim Hopper.” You said in the same tone.

“Go to hell. And why don’t you do us all a favor and stay there.”

You hurried out the door, not caring about the food or any little things you’d left over his place. Rushing to your car with your keys in hand, you slammed it closed in frustration. You turned your car over and quickly pulled out of the driveway and onto the street letting all your tears flow.

No more next times.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send some requests (:


End file.
